A Magnetic Rattle A Majestic History?
by BaralaiLuver
Summary: It was supposed to be another one of Robert's boring dinner parties... But then everyone just start disappearing and clues are left behind. Everything seems to be topsy turvy for Tyson in this fic. Chappie 3 is in da house!
1. The Signs

Title: A Magnetic Rattle... A Majestic History?  
  
Well, this story's basically a mix of mystery and humor. Not much of humor in this chapter yet... more on the next chapter! I got the title from the episode, "A Majestic Battle... a Majestic Victory?"  
  
Disclaimer: Er... I have no idea what this disclaimer thing is for so, I guess it will be the same for all the other fics I read... 'we don't own beyblade...'  
  
Warning: A lot of craziness and dementedness in this chapter... You have been warned!  
  
Chapter 1 – The Signs?  
  
It was a lovely autumn day in Japan. The bladebreakers were out on a picnic... ah, yes. How peaceful. But on the other side of the world, in Europe at night... Robert is invaded by the dark shadows... "How dare you!" The man of no face let out a frightening response... "hehe! In less than 24 hours time, everyone will have discovered every secret on every inch of this castle!" Robert came closer, "You won't get away with this!" The man laughs, "I already have! Muwahahahaha!" Robert steps forward as the shadows slowly clears his bedroom "grr...! He could've at least left the cheese..."  
  
~Back in Japan.~  
  
Tyson approaches Kenny who is now on his lap top... like he ever leaves that... "Hey cheif! Any news on how we can improve our blades, yet?" Kenny looks slowly at Tyson...,"No.' Tyson backed up to see the look on the Cheif's eyes. 'Huh? But I thought you were working on it last night....' No reply. These days, the most insane people turn more sane and the usually sane... is exactly the opposite.  
  
'Buwahahaha! I'll get you, you... you... blank sheet of paper!!' Kai was chasing a paper airplane and kept on laughing. 'Come back here you evil demented beast!' Max tries to keep up with Kai. Tyson, without no one sane enough to talk to goes up to Rei,'Hey, Rei... *sigh* Do you have any idea what's happening to Kai?' There was no response. It was as if though he was talking to a speechless dog. Tyson was about to walk away when suddenly, he hears a bark from behind...  
  
'Bark, bark!' Rei was now smelling that old chewing gum stuck under Tyson's shoe. 'Aw, Rei, not you too!' Tyson gave out a breathless sigh... 'Well... at least I can talk to you even if I can't make out a word you're saying.' Rei stares dementedly at Tyson for a long time. They stare at each other.... Suddenly, Rei stood up like a regular person. Tyson was really happy.  
  
'Aw-right! Rei, man, you're back!' Tyson was about to put his arm around Rei's shoulder, but Rei starts walking like a penguin. Tyson had spoken too soon.  
  
'WHAT'S GOING ON?' Tyson wakes up from a nightmare.  
  
'Only a dream?' He breathes out a sigh of relief. He then goes back to sleep.  
  
In the morning, he then wakes up, happy that he didn't have to go back to that twisted world of terror. As unusual as it seems... he actually wakes up earlier than everyone else.  
  
"Whoa... there is something horribly, horribly wrong!" And then, by the blink of an eye, everyone else wakes up and Tyson seemed like he was floating into dream land. "This is wicked!" Kai looks at Tyson who is now staring at the floor below him. "Freak." Rei forces out a laugh. There was something wrong... it was like everyone could sense it. Max suddenly had an urge to make a paper airplane.  
  
"Wow, I suddenly have the urge to make a paper airplane... I think I'll go make one." So, Max creates a paper airplane. Tyson comes out of his dream land but when he sees Max make a paper airplane, he comes in again, "I think I have to go back to my dream land..."  
  
And then, Kenny decided to take everyone to a picnic... Kai drags Tyson along 'cos he was still scarily... staring at the floor... and then, when he finally wakes up from dream land, he was in the same position he was as in his dream... or nightmare.  
  
Kenny on the laptop, Kai and Max running after a paper airplane... This was the exact replica. Tyson was convinced it was a dream so he pinches himself... No. It was true. A coincidence, maybe? Tyson goes up to Kenny...  
  
"Uh, hey chief! What're you doing?" And, like in his dream, Kenny's head turns slowly towards him. Tyson backed up, psyched! Kenny looks at him rather surprised. "Ty.." But before Kenny could even finish saying his name, he runs away.  
  
Kenny felt his eyebrows twitching. "Freak..."  
  
Tyson ran and ran until he got up to Kai and Max. "Hey there, Ty! Would you help me-" But before Max could finish, Tyson runs and screams. "What's his problem?" Max scratches his head. Kai shrugs, "His problem is that he's a freak."  
  
Tyson stops to catch his breath and Rei sneaks up behind him. "Hey there, Ty! Wanna beybattle?" Rei pulls out his beyblade but to Tyson and his stupid hallucinations, what Rei seemed to stay was, "bark, bark, bark, bry! Bark, bark, barkbarkle?" Tyson freaks, "NO! I DON'T WANT TO BE A DOG!"  
  
Rei gets annoyed. "That's rude!" Kai and Max comes along. "Good news, guys!" Max was all sweaty but happy, "I finally caught the paper airplane!" Kai looks at Tyson's paralyzed body. "Freak..." Then, Kenny calls out. "HEY! I'VE GOT AN EMAIL FROM ROBERT!"  
  
Everyone rushes along and Kai looks at Tyson and shrugs. "Why me?" Kai then lifts Tyson up and takes him to Kenny. Kenny opened the email. "Good News! Robert invited us to a dinner party!" Kai sighs. "Boooring..." But then, he remembers something... "Hey, chief, Johnny IS gonna be there... right?" Kai was now looking downwards... there was something going on...  
  
That's all for now! I need some reviews so I can update! 'Cos if I don't get any reviews, I'll have to move on to my next story! So please review! 


	2. Kai's not his normal self

Title: A Magnetic Rattle... A Majestic History?  
  
Chappie 2!!!  
  
Oooooohhh.... I FINALLY updated! The only reason why I didn't is that I thought this is a crap story...  
  
But now, I'm thinking that it's HALF a crap story.  
  
Thanks Maria Ericka Charlotte and Nessi! I'll try my best to make this story a lot more interesting for you guys.   
  
Note: Johnny'sgirl... NO Way!!!! JOHNNY MCGREGOR IS MINE!!! I'VE HAD HIM SINCE SEPTEMBER LAST YEAR!!! OFFICIALLY!!!!  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Kai sighs. "Boooring..." But then, he remembers something... "Hey, chief, Johnny IS gonna be there... right?" Kai was now looking downwards... there was something going on...  
  
He bent down on his knees. He held on to his stomach. Something didn't feel right. A cold sweat went down his chin and the moment it dropped on the grass...  
  
...He started laughing.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone stared at him in surprise. "Kai?" Tyson bent down to check up on Kai who was now rolling on the grass.  
  
"O...k..." Rei could feel himself shake as he watches his friend ... er... not be normal.  
  
Everyone was trying to calm Kai down but it just makes him want to roll and laugh dementedly even more...  
  
"KAI! WAKE UP, MAN!" Tyson shook Kai and he stopped... now with a frown on his face.  
  
"Uh...oh..." Max moved one step back.  
  
Tyson moved back as well... leaving Kai staring away into space with that odd frown on his face. It took him a while... but he began to make out a few words.  
  
"Johnny...dead...piggy...run!" He muttered with that strange look in his eyes.  
  
"Translation, please..." Rei said as he sweat dropped.  
  
Instead of answering, Kai got up with the words, 'shiny...pointy...kill' kept on repeating in his head. He looked at Kenny's direction.  
  
"You..." Kai pointed as it may seem... at Kenny.  
  
"M...Me?" Kenny almost trembled his glasses off.  
  
Kai walked towards Kenny slowly... more like a robot sort of way...  
  
When he reached that spot right in front of Kenny... he stopped.  
  
He grinned and Kenny knew he was dead.  
  
Kai threw his hand down at Kenny's direction, almost as if he was gonna grab his head or something.  
  
Kenny closed his eyes... wherever they are.  
  
He opened them again... muttering, "Am I in heaven?"  
  
"No, you're not." Rei said, "Unfortunately."  
  
Kenny got up, "I knew that." He stood up and brushed up his shorts, "So, where's Kai?"  
  
"Over there," Max pointed at that big talking tree.  
  
"Why is it talking?" Kenny asked.  
  
"It's not really talking... it's just Kai tied to it," Tyson pointed out as Kai tried to stab him with a plastic fork. Tyson grabbed it off him.  
  
He then held the spoon out, "He wasn't really gonna kill you, chief... unfortunately... well, he just wanted this plastic spoon on that plate of spaghetti."  
  
"He kept on saying he'll kill Johnny, then Tyson, then Johnny, then Tyson..." Once again, Rei sweat dropped, "So we had to tie him to that tree over there."  
  
Kenny sighed in relief, "So... what does everyone say about the dinner party?"  
  
Tyson, Rei and Max looked at each other, "When do we leave?"  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Okay... I'm sorry I didn't get to the part where they actually_ go_ to the party... but I'm a busy school girl! SORRYYYY!!!  
  
I PROMISE I will get to that part in the next chapter. Until then... please make use of this one! R&R! 


	3. Europe, Here we come!

Title: A Magnetic Rattle... A Majestic History?  
  
Chappie 3!!  
  
What's this chapter about? Well, just read on...  
  
Note: I will get to the party bit but it will only be a sentence worth... oopsie. Made it too long.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
"When do we leave?"  
  
Kenny pushed his glasses up a bit and sat where his lap top is.  
  
"Well..." He said, "...Tonight."   
  
"But how can we get there that fast?" Tyson asked, whilst examining the cheif.   
  
"The actual dinner party's dated for tommorow evening, so, we have to leave tonight." Kenny breifly explained.  
  
All of a sudden, they felt a sudden shake on the ground...  
  
"What the?" Rei groaned as he fell to the floor.  
  
"Hey, guys..." Max made a face and scratched his head, "Why is the tree moving?"  
  
"What?" Kenny turned, "Oh my god!!"  
  
Eveyone stares to see Kai with the big, fat tree on his back. He has somehow managed to uproot it out of the ground.  
  
"RUN AWAY!!!" Tyson shrieked as everyone ran for their lives.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
-----Back in Europe----- (Day Time)  
  
"Are you sure about that, Robert? I mean, a guy dressed in a mouse outfit... I mean, come on!" Enrique folded his arms and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"But it's true! Those imbiciles will arrive here tommorow evening and that guy in the mouse outfit will spread... 'it'." Robert protested and shivered under his shirt.  
  
Johnny shrugged, "I don't know about you, but I think we SHOULD cancel this whole party thing."  
  
"You're just worried about Kai." Oliver teased.  
  
Everyone but Johnny started laughing, forgetting about the mouse man.  
  
"He's a 15-year old with grey hair!" Johnny argued. Everyone stopped laughing. No one could argue with him there.  
  
"Well, Robert?" Enrique asked, changing the subject.  
  
"... Well, I suppose if we're really careful... I mean, even if I tried, I won't be able to cancel ALL of those invitations in time." Robert said in defeat.  
  
"But what if they do find out... about... 'it'..." Oliver said with a worried face.  
  
"We'll just have to deal with it." Enrique said reassuringly.   
  
"...But whatever you do and no matter how desperate you are..." Robert said in a deep voice, "DON'T ever, ever, EVER think of using you-know-what... Swear on your lives."  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"Can I just stay in my room the whole night?" Johnny asked in a baby voice. Everyone stares...  
  
--------------------------------------------   
  
----Japan, at the airport.----- (Night time)  
  
Tyson jumped up and down at the site of the MASSIVE airplane.  
  
"WHOA! That is huge!" Max pointed out.  
  
"Way to point out the obvious, Max," Tyson folded his arms.  
  
"Is that really all .... just for us 5?" Kenny's eyes sparkled.  
  
"Well, we would REALLY need that much space for...," Rei pointed at Kai, who's whole body except for his head and feet were inside a metal crate with the words, 'Warning: Dangerous. Handle with Care. Oh yeah, head side up' written on it in capitals and in bright red ink.  
  
Kenny felt a cold shiver run down his spine. That was an ugly sight. Well, everyone got on the plane and Kai was placed in the cargo area.  
  
"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS, TYSOONNNN!!!!" Kai muttered and shouted as the plane lifted off the ground. He kicked and punched and moaned and grumbled over and over again...  
  
Take note that the flight from Japan to Europe takes 16 hours.   
  
------------In Da Plane--------- (First 30 minutes)  
  
Tyson: Man, I'm hungry...  
  
Max: Didn't you eat before we left?  
  
Tyson: Yeah... but all that bag lifting took out all I ate.   
  
Rei: You didn't even carry a bag! Not even your own!  
  
Tyson: You always have to be the smart one, don't you, Rei?  
  
Rei: Just shut up, Tyson.  
  
------------In Da Plane----------------(2 hours into the flight)  
  
Kai: I'll get you! You'll see once I get loo- OWWW! My back! I broke my back!  
  
Tyson: How long 'till Europe?  
  
Max: Ten seconds less from the last time you asked.  
  
Kenny: I'm feeling air sick...  
  
Rei: Moo.  
  
------------In Da Plane----------------- (5 hours into the flight)  
  
Kai: Ow. My head. Ow. My shoulder. Ow. My spine... Ow...  
  
Tyson: Rei, what're you doing?  
  
Rei: Playing Pokemon.  
  
Tyson: What? Let me see that!  
  
-RIP-  
  
Tyson: Oops...  
  
Rei: TYSON! HOW COULD YOU BREAK THE CORD?  
  
Tyson: Aw, wicked! I'm playing Pokemon!  
  
Rei: HEY! What am I gonna use? We only have one per person!  
  
Tyson: Tough luck. We should've gone first class.  
  
Rei: There's no one here but us!  
  
Tyson: THEY don't know that, do they?  
  
Rei: moo.  
  
----------In Da Plane----------------(9 hours into da flight)  
  
Rei: PLEASE let me play on your one, cheif!  
  
Kenny: For the last and 450th time, Rei... NO.  
  
Rei: You've been counting?  
  
Max: Ooh, I know! Let's play a game of I spy.   
  
Tyson: There's nothing TO spy on.  
  
-Max ignores Tyson and goes on anyway-  
  
Max: I spy with my little eye... something beginning with a 'T'  
  
Rei: Tyson.  
  
Max: No, it's cloud.   
  
Rei: Max, cloud begins with a-  
  
Max: Ok, then... uh, I spy with my little eye... something beginning with 'B'  
  
Rei: Beyblade.  
  
Max: No, cloud!  
  
-------In Da Plane-----------------------(10 hours into the flight)  
  
Max: ...Something beginning with ZD.  
  
Rei: Cloud.  
  
Max: Right! I spy with my little eye, something-  
  
Rei: Cloud.  
  
Max: Wha?  
  
Rei: And let me guess the next 200 ones... cloud.  
  
Max: Man, you're good!  
  
Rei: Let's just say it's a gift. Try and think of another one, ok, buddy?  
  
-------In Da Plane------------------------(14 hours into the flight)  
  
Max: Ooh! I know! Um... I spy with my little eye something beginning with a 'D'  
  
Tyson: snores   
  
Rei: cloud?  
  
Max: No.  
  
Rei: Wow, you actually changed it this time! Um, let's see... ooh, I know! Dizzi!  
  
Max: Nope!  
  
Rei: But, it does begin with, 'D' right?  
  
Max: Huh?  
  
Rei: The word, Max. Does it begin with a 'D?'  
  
Max: What? What D?  
  
Rei: I spy!  
  
Max: CooL! Ok, let's play!  
  
Rei: We WERE playing!  
  
Max: Playing what?  
  
Rei: The game!  
  
Max: What game?  
  
Rei: I spy! The one we've been playing for the past 4 hours!  
  
Max: Ooh, I know! Let's play a game! It's called, 'I spy!'  
  
Rei: AHH! Stop messing with my head!  
  
-Rei runs to the toilets-  
  
Rei: Safe at last!  
  
???: Oh, Rei...  
  
Rei: huh?  
  
----------In Da Plane-------- (15 hours and 50 minutes into the flight)  
  
Tyson: Ah, Europe. We're here once more.  
  
Kenny: Hey, you guys, where's Rei?  
  
Max: He went to the toilets.  
  
Kenny: He'd better hurry up. We're landing in 10 minutes.  
  
Tyson: he's been in there for an hour and 50 minutes?  
  
Kenny: Oh no... It can't be... can it?  
  
Tyson, Kenny and Max: KAI!  
  
-all run to the toilets-  
  
Rei: AHH! PERVERTS!  
  
Max: Huh? He didn't get you?  
  
Rei: Who?  
  
Tyson: Kai.   
  
Rei: I...   
  
-A guy in a hood came out and grabs Rei and runs into the shadows and everyone hears a door open and a parachute unfold.-  
  
Max: Ahh! Kai's got Rei!  
  
Kenny: Oh, the humanity! wait... they jumped off the plane?  
  
-5 mins later... plane lands-  
  
Tyson: WHOA!   
  
Kenny: Tyson, get off me!  
  
Tyson: What? It wasn't my fault this plane landed on the side!  
  
Max: I feel so sorry for Rei.  
  
Kenny: Well, if we know Kai, and we do, he won't miss an opportunity trying to kill Johnny. We'll see Rei soon.  
  
-------end of flight------------  
  
"Ahh! The fresh scent of Europe!" Tyson inhaled a huge amount of air and tips over to one side.  
  
"Ah, welcome, bladebreakers." Robert stepped forward and greeted his old friends.  
  
Tyson was still on his side and everything was all dizzy-like... and then, when he came to his senses, 3 other planes landed. Tyson stood up at once.  
  
"Cool... 'All Starz' 'Demolition Boys' 'White Tigers'... hey, those planes have the same name as those other teams we battled!" Max shrieked, leaving everyone in despair of having such a stupid team mate.  
  
"You're very dumb," We hear the usual comment from Johnny, "The teams are actually in there!!"  
  
"Yo! Robert!" Tyson finally noticed the big-nosed noble staring at him for what? 5 mins now? Don't know, depends on how fast you read this from the end of da flight.  
  
"Well, whaddaya know? it's the bladebreakers!" Enrique ran forward to greet Tyso- no, actually, he just ran forward.  
  
"Oliver! Turtle!" Max shouted at the sight of the French Beyblader.  
  
"O...k..." Oliver said, sweatdropping... and hiding behind Enrique.  
  
The reunion was cut short when everyone hears a certain voice from one of the airplanes...  
  
"HEY! HEY! HEY!!!" Emily pushed her glasses up a bit and stomped down the stairs.  
  
"Oh no..." Everyone said this at the same time with their faces turning pale.  
  
"Ooh, it's the cheif's girlfriend." Tyson teased.  
  
Emily kept on charging towards them.  
  
---------------night time---------------  
  
Emily was still charging at them, though everyone else (all the teams) are on 403th floor.  
  
It wasn't until Robert started about his family history that the party was starting...  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
See, told you it was just a sentence worth! R&R! 


End file.
